


Broken Windshield

by 100dabbo



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Episode: s02e13 ABQ, Episode: s03e01 No Más, Extended Scene, Extramarital Affairs, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: When Skyler begs to know about what Walt is up to, the truth comes out. Or at least, half of it does.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Broken Windshield

“Skyler…” Walt stared at his wife; crocodile tears stung in his eyes as she stood in the doorway of their bedroom.

“Could you, just once, do me the courtesy of not denying it?” She looked at him in muted anger, controlling her emotions in front of their infant child, the grip on her overnight bag causing her knuckles to turn white. He nodded slowly, sinking down onto the bed in defeat. She turned around to face him, “What’s her name, Walt?!” Her voice was raised, the betrayal truly setting in, realising her husband was about to tell her everything she suspected.

“Jesse.” He replied, voice wavering, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he told her the truth for the first time in months.

“Jessie?” Tears fell from her eyes too upon hearing the revelation, and she set the baby down to stand before him; sorrow turning to anger. Walt said nothing and only covered his face in shame as she continued, “Jessie who, Walt?!” He swallowed hard and looked up, lips parted, shaking his head subtly before whispering,

“Pinkman.”

She couldn’t believe her ears. She couldn’t look at him.

The kid who dealt him _weed_? The no-good dropout boy he used to complain about every night when he got home from work? _Jesse Pinkman_ was who he had chosen over her.

She bit her bottom lip completely and closed her eyes, sinking to her knees at Walt’s feet. When she opened them, looking up at her adulterous husband, perfect tears rolled from both eyes.

“How long, Walt?” Her wobbling voice whispered; scared to know the truth, but still eager to know the lengths of his infidelity. 

_Well, since their meth business began so…_

“A few months,” He sniffed, looking down at her with shame in his eyes, “Give or take.”

“Give or take?!” His wife suddenly shrilled; the baby waking up and causing her to cry too. Walt made a move to calm his child, but Skyler snatched her up, before he had the chance to reach her. Skyler was shaking with rage, her hair a blonde mess on her head, framing her tear stained cheeks and glassy eyes.

“Skyler, listen-“

“No, Walt! You listen to me!” Picking up her bag again, she stood up, “I’m going to Marie and Hank’s. I want you to collect your things and leave by this weekend. I want you _out_.” She moved to the door, wiping her hands on her cheeks to remove the tears of despair, Walt not making any more effort to stop her as she walked away; he just followed her out and watched her get into her car, Holly and suitcase in tow.

“Skyler…” He made one last plea as she slammed her door shut and drove away to her sister’s house. He bit his tongue. 

_Shit._

He whipped out his cell, immediately dialling for the only person he could.

“Yo, it’s Jesse, leave a message.”

Walt sighed, disappointed the man didn’t answer, but thankful he didn’t use the same answering message as his home phone. Still, he proceeded.

“Jesse, I need your help,” He hesitated, chewing on his lips as he stood in the emptiness of the driveway, “Jesse, I’m going to pick you up from rehab earlier than intended…” He walked back into the house and to his bedroom, “My wife she…” He threw his shirts onto the bed, pulling out his suitcases from the closet, “Well, I’ll tell you in person. Call me back as soon as you get this.” He hung up and finished packing. 

Walt had made his choice now; Jesse over Skyler, the meth business over his family. As long as his money reached them, he would be content. He didn’t have to live with them to support them.

He walked out to the patio and slumped himself into a chair, staring blankly at the pool to watch the soft waves in the water lapping against the sides and the gentle wind blowing it across, the ripples dancing on the surface peacefully. All was tranquil; then, a crash in the sky.

A week later, Walt had settled into a new apartment, begrudgingly accepting the help of Hank to move in. He picked Jesse up from rehab, as he said he would, standing outside his car as he waited for him to come out. He emerged after a while with his duffel bag, a man by the door guiding him out.

“Is that your dad?” He asked with a smile. Jesse responded with an awkward rictus that stretched his mouth. It wasn’t the guy’s fault; Jesse didn’t really talk about his parents in the meetings - nothing to really talk about - and, it wasn’t unbelievable for Walt to be his father, they were similar ages of course. Jesse said nothing and just walked over to Walt, giving him his bag to toss into the back seat. 

When Walt then turned around to greet him, Jesse kissed him with fervour, holding the sides of his face, gently brushing his thumbs on the sides of his goatee. Walt smiled as he pulled away, eyes darting to the man by the door who had utmost shock across his face. Ignoring that man completely, Jesse kept all of his attention with Walt,

“I got your message,” He said, his hand drifting down to hold onto Walt’s, “What happened?”

Walt looked around, eyes darting back to the man by the door, his focus still locked on the two of them, and then back to Jesse, who was staring at him expectantly,

“Let’s get in the car first, shall we?” Walt offered, wanting to disclose the situation without anyone to hear them.

He opened the door for Jesse and then got in himself, the two of them sitting in silence for a moment before Walt finally began, “She doesn’t know about the business, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Jesse laughed and turned his head to look at him,

“So, what’re you stressin’ man?” 

Walt bit his lip, his countenance the opposite of Jesse’s playful expression; he confessed what he had done,

“I told her about us.”

Jesse’s face turned from happiness to shock to confusion all in a moment,

“Dude! Why?”

“She found out that I hadn’t gone to my mother’s on that weekend we went out to cook; when we got trapped out there for four days and…” Walt trailed off from his point - no need to re-hash the RV argument, but he continued, “Well, she asked me what was going on and I thought better to tell her that we’re together rather than say ‘Hey Skyler, I’m a manufacturer of methamphetamine, please don’t tell our brother-in-law in the DEA!’” 

Jesse leant back in his seat, throwing his head back onto the head rest, sighing heavily as he thought how to respond to the news. Then, he smiled. They wouldn’t have to keep it a secret anymore. He looked at his partner with a soft gaze, not saying anything, and then looked back forward. His eyes tracked around the car and he stifled a giggle.

“Your windshield is broken.”

“Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would be nice to write a bit of fluff/angst for these two, re-writing that amazing scene in ABQ :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
